Study Break
by JacintaMarina
Summary: I never really understood the looks he'd give me...' DHr ... Terribly fluffy. R&R svp.


A/N Oneshot journal entry from Hermione's P.O.V. Be warned, fluffy and M for a reason. Do enjoy, and reviews are welcomed!

Ciao, JM

* * *

It was in the library, about three weeks ago, I guess. I never penned it because I hardly believed it happened… but I'm penning it now, because it was the first of many trysts between us. 

I never really understood the looks he'd give me. I knew what his father thought, of course. The whole Wizarding world knew what his had father thought. Him on the other hand was a mystery, because it never really was about _blood_, if you think about it. It was more about adversary, and getting the better of the other person. That's what happened three weeks ago.

For some god awful reason, Slughorn thought it might be a good idea to put me and Draco together for a potions project. I didn't believe a teacher could be more oblivious than Trelawney until I met Professor Slughorn.

Anyways, we had to go to the library to do research in the restricted section. He met me by the front desk, and we walked in silence to hand in our slips to Madam Pince. After looking at us rather incredulously, she waved us to wait while she found the books we needed. Once she brought them out for us, we found a quiet corner in the library, sat down opposite each other, and began to search for the potions we were assigned. After about ten minutes, he gave a very un-Malfoy-ish snort, and turned the book to me. In the corner of the page, I saw, plainly written in blocky lettering, -_Chudley Cannons_-.

'Isn't that your _boyfriend's_ favourite Quidditch team, Granger?' He was smirking devilishly at me for some reason, and pointing to the potion described on the defaced page.

_Polyjuice Potion_.

For a moment, I didn't say anything. When he raised his eyebrows at me in that sarcastic way of his, I told him, looking back to my own book, 'No, it's not by _boyfriend's_ favourite Quidditch team. It can't be as I don't have a boyfriend.'

He looked me over, smirked, and turned it back towards himself. 'If that's how you're going to be then,' he muttered, and returned to silently searching.

I looked up at him when I was sure he had stopped watching me for a guilty admittance. Problem was, he kept glancing up at me, and smiling slightly, and occasionally letting out a small chuckle.

After about the seventeenth snort of laughter, I had started to get annoyed. 'What is so funny?' I shot it at him, quite loudly, and I heard Madam Pince shush me from the other side of the library.

'You are, Granger. You try to act all innocent, but I can see right through you.' He kept his grey eyes down on the page, but I could see them sparkle.

Wait – since when do Draco Malfoy's eyes _sparkle?_

'Act innocent? What the hell is that supposed to mean?' He was really starting to get on my nerves. After he switched sides for the war against You-Know-Who, he had gotten quite obnoxious. He was still insolent as ever, but now I couldn't just waltz away at insults. We had to be on the same side, and so I had to be – shudder – pleasant.

'I see the way he looks at you. That is _not_ the look of a pure relationship. I remember back in 6th year, you two were all over each other.' He lifted his eyes up to meet mine. 'Not to mention the fact that you turned yourself into a cat trying to get into my inner sanctum back in 2nd. I mean, come on. Crabbe and Goyle were acting _much_ too intelligent that night.'

That did get a laugh out of me, but I stopped myself. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Even if Draco Malfoy was on our side, I knew he still disliked Ron and Harry. No matter what, the animosity between them just wouldn't be gone. Heaven knows why, but they just would _not _get along. I, of course, was caught in the middle of it. For some reason, he had stopped being nasty to me after we fought the Dark Lord together. Now, he was being insufferably… un-Draco-ish. Needless to say, I was slightly confused.

'Oh, come _on, _Granger. We both know The Golden Trio wasn't really so golden when you were young. You took Polyjuice to see if I was the Heir of Slytherin! I'm not stupid, you know. I might be sarcastic, unbelievably wealthy, and breathtakingly handsome, but I'm certainly not stupid. You of all people should know _that_.'

'Alright, fine. I suppose I can concede to that.' I replied, turning back to my book. But I snapped to attention at his next line.

'You think I'm breathtakingly handsome? Wow, Granger, I never knew I was your type.' He had moved to the chair beside mine, and pushed the book out of my reach.

'What? No, I never - !' I sputtered, but he put his fingers to my lips.

'You don't have to explain yourself, Granger.' His silver eyes burned into mine as I tried to think of something to counter him.

'Look, Malfoy, I don't know what – ' I started. Now, I'm not even sure what I was going to say at that moment.

'Hermione. Just, shut up for a minute, would you?' He leaned in then, and kissed me full on the lips. At first, I moved away from him, but after a moment, I simply could _not _help myself. Something… feral came over me, and I moved into him.

Oh, but he was so… tender, and passionate at the same time. I know, unbelievable. Draco Malfoy, tender? But oh my, he just made me _melt_. When he got his desired result, pulled me close, and broke our connection to mutter into my ear, 'Head Dormitory?'

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe he had put me under the Imperious Curse, but I just… didn't want to stop. We piled our books into our bags, and started quickly for the door. He had his head close to mine, and was whispering things into my ear that made me blush scarlet as we moved quickly out the door. I barely heard anything but the tone of his voice, and I could feel my heart quicken as we neared the dormitory we shared as Head Boy and Girl.

We reached the portrait of Duric the Dingy and I said the password quickly. When it swung open, Draco practically pushed me through, straight onto the plush couch that dominated the room. The fireplace was crackling, and the heat of in on my body just added to my desire. He pulled his cloak off and his undershirt. My god, I had never seen such a well–chiselled body. I ran my hands along his toned stomach, lost in him, when I noticed he was, again, giving me that irritating smirk.

He shook his head in amazement, and I gave him a look of deepest desire. His eyes widened when I leant up and starting biting his neck and collarbone playfully. He pushed me back down, and kissed me deeper, roaming my mouth fervently with his tongue, and unbuttoning my blouse at the same time. Again, I don't know what had come over me, but I just couldn't wait to get his Quidditch – callused hands all over my skin. I practically tore my shirt off. I still remember feeling him smile into my mouth when he heard the plastic buttons bounce onto the hard wood floor. I arched up so he could reach behind me and unclasp my bra and oh, the feeling of his strong hands running up and down my stomach, my thighs, my breasts…

He _devoured _me. Every inch of me. If you have never been devoured, I pity you, because, oh god it just… it made me feel _whole_… the way he kept moaning my name was just too much for me. I was almost exploding with desire when he pulled down my skirt and entered me. Oh, but I screamed his name over and over and _over_ again. And when I came, it was quite possibly the most powerful thing I have experienced. I burned hot for him, my adversary for so many years. So much tension built up between us, finally exposed. I just couldn't get enough of him that night. When we were both done, he fell beside me, his entire body stretched out next to mine, and I felt his heart pound in time with mine. I don't know if we dozed, or were just quite dazed, but it felt like mere moments until we were ready again… and again… and _again… _

That night, when we finally were ready to fall asleep in each others' arms, we had such a connection. We lay quietly on the couch, him drawing small circles around my navel, and me resting my head on his smooth chest. He inhaled deeply and said to me, 'Well, I suppose our little study break is over, shall we get back to it?' as if we had just gotten a glass of water and a snack. I smacked him softly, and he chuckled into my hair. Kissing the crown of my head, he told me, 'You know, Hermione, when Slughorn handed us that assignment, and I saw that look of utter repulsion on your face -'I could practically _feel _his insolent smirk ' – I knew that it was only because you knew if you didn't hate me, you'd love me. I was right, wasn't I?'

'Maybe,' I told him, stroking his torso, 'but what if I'm just using you for your body?'

He looked down at me, and laughed. 'Well, if you are, I suppose I shouldn't spoil a good thing, should I? And if you're _not_, which is _much_ more likely, I do believe you owe me an apology.'

'An apology? For what, prey tell.'

'Well, you called me stupid earlier, and I would like you to take it back.'

'I did _not_!' I replied indignantly. 'I said I could agree that you were not.'

'As far as I recall, you agreed with me that you found me unbelievably handsome.' I gaped at him like a fish for a moment, until he laughed at my absurd expression. 'Go to sleep Granger,' he ordered me, 'but tomorrow morning, I expect a proper apology.'

Grinning obscenely, he kissed the tip of my nose and, with a swish of his wand, extinguished all the lights.

We have been virtually inseparable ever since.

* * *

A/N... Me again... so? What did you think?

UPDATED JANUARY 4th 2007 - This story is continued, due to popular demand, under the title, 'Back to the Books' ... ENJOY!!


End file.
